


You are my comfort

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Bodyguard, Deaf Character, FBI, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sign Language, U.S. Navy SEALs, protection detail, special agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Agent Williams is assigned to protect Commander McGarrett while the investigaton on his last mission,that ended on him being captured for days and lose his hearing,is still on.Bodyguard AU.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something you need to know in order to understand the story and what I write better  
> When you see the sign - it means the person is just talking  
> When you see the sign = it means the person is signing and maybe talking

Agent Williams was sitting at his desk when his boss approaches and hands him a file  
Danny-What is this?  
Boss-Your new assignement  
Danny-I don't take protection details anymore,remember boss?  
He still has flashbacks from his last assignement.He was standing in front of the man he protected.A bullet flies next to his ear and into the man's face.He died immediately and he had failed  
Boss-It wasn't your fault Danny,everyone keeps telling you that.Anyway,I can't give this assignement to anyone else,you are my only option  
Danny-And why's that?  
Boss-(as he walks away)Just read the file  
Danny opens the file.The first thing he sees is the photo attached to the inside of the light brown cover,a white male,hazel?blue eyes,brown hair,a scar was going through the man's right eye but his eye didn't seemed damaged.He moved on to thepersonal details.Lieutenant Commander Steven J.McGarrett.Military,great he thought,these were the most difficult on protection detail.They were making the life of the agent who was assigned to protect them hell and they took too many risks.He moved down to more information.No family,born and raised in Hawaii,not much stuff.When he reached the medical information,he understood the reason he was selected.Deaf.He was the only one in the office,other than his boss and Chin who was on leave,who knew sign language.He continued reading the medical details when he found out what happened a year ago when he lost that man.Commander McGarrett was on a mission when a granade blew a meter away from his head.This would explain the scar on his right eye and when he found out that this mission was the reason the Commander was on protective detail,he knew he had to find out more about this mission.He knew that Navy SEALs' missions were strictly classified but he had to if he wanted to do this job correctly.He grabbed the file and went straight inside his boss' office  
Danny-I take it under one condition  
Boss-Okay,what?  
Danny-I need to learn more about the mission that injured him  
Boss-I knew that you would asked that  
He presses the button under his desk and everything locks up.  
Boss-Whatever we say,can't and won't leave this room  
Danny-Copy that  
Boss-It was a capture or kill mission.The information about the mission were leaked to the target and the target had full knowledge of the details of the Commander's mission.The mission went sideways as you can imagine and the Commander was captured and tortured for days until he escaped an hour ago before the rescue team arrives.He found the taget and fought with him.The target stabbed him in his abdomen and when he fell back he shot the target twice in the chest with the gun next to him.While the target fell back,he threw a granade next to the Commander's head,the Commander tried to move awya but he was stabbed and he couldn't and the granade blew a meter away from his face.The rescue team found him in a very bad condition after a couple of minutes and when they found him,he was barely alive,he had nasty scars to his face.They moved him to the hospital in Hawaii.Now you know  
Danny was looking at the Commander's photo.He couldn't believe what the Commander went through and he only had this scar on his face,and the loss of hearing ofcourse.  
Boss-You're gonna meet him in the Kindred Hospital in two hours  
Danny-He's here?  
Boss-He moved here from Hawaii after he got released from the hospital,he had no family and he didn't had any other reason to stay there.  
Danny-Okay  
His boss unlocks the room and Danny leaves.He goes at his appartment,packs a bag and leaves for the hospital.He knew his meeting was not yet for another hour but he wanted to meet the Commander as soon as possible.He couldn't understand why the meeting was at the hospital until he arrived.He entered the room and he found the Commander getting dressed up  
Danny-Special agent Danny Williams,I'm here for...  
Then he remembered that the Commander was deaf so he touched the Commander's shoulder so he knew he was there.The Commander turns around and Danny started signing  
Danny=Special agent Danny Williams,I'm here for the protection detail  
Steve-I know,I told the bureau I don't need you  
Steve was signing and talking at the same time  
Danny=You sign and talk at the same time?  
Steve=Yes,you can go now  
Danny=What are you doing here anyway?  
Steve=Someone run me over  
Danny=And you still think you don't need me?  
Steve=Yes  
Danny=You need to stay in the hospital and you need me,you have no choice anyway  
Steve=I'm fine,nothing I can't handle anyway  
Danny=I get the all clear from your doctor and I move you to a safe house,I don't hear a word  
Steve sighs but agrees  
Steve=Okay  



	2. Chapter 2

Αfter Danny talks with the doctor,he gets Steve and they leave the hospital.They enter Danny's Camaro,Danny goes and sits on the driver's seat  
Steve=I'd like to drive  
Danny=I can't let you drive for a lot of reasons but you alread know that  
He starts the car,Steve keeps talking and signing at the same time but Danny doesn't respond because he's driving.  
Steve=Can we go to my hotel room?I need to get my stuff  
Danny=I was going there now  
After a few minutes they arrive at a hotel.They get out and straight to a room.Steve tosses his stuff to his duffel back and they leave.He leaves the key to the manager and they leave the hotel.When they arrive at the safe house,Steve stays outside and looks at it.It is at the skirts of the city,one floor house,a garden and a garage.They enter the house and he sees the living room.It is big,a TV at the corner across the sofa,one armchair at each side of the sofa, a coffe table at the middle.The living room was joint with the kitchen,small but fuctional.He moved to the inside,where he saw two rooms across from each other,identical to each other.A king sized bed,a closet and a desk.He knew he was going to be there for a while.He tosses the duffel bag inside the closet and he heads to the living room.Danny was making coffee,he looks at him.  
Danny=What are you looking?  
Steve=Nothing  
Danny=It seems like you were staring at me  
Steve=I didn't,I was just wondering,what are we doing now  
Danny hands him a coffee cup and they sit at the sofa  
Danny=Now we keep up with your everyday routine but I am gonna follow you everywhere and we try to minimize the risk as much as we can  
Steve=And how long will it last?  
Danny=We don't know,the investigation is still on the beginning  
Steve=How comes NCIS doesn't handle my protection detail?  
Danny=You don't trust me?  
He knew Steve trusted him,he could see it in Steve's eyes but he wanted to tease him,and as soon as he saw Steve's reaction he knew he succeded.Steve smiled and he continued his talking/signing thing  
Steve=No,I do but it just seems weird  
Danny=NCIS handles the investigation and the FBI the protection detail  
Steve=Okay  
There were a lot of things Danny didn't knew about the Commander and tonight he found one of them wiith the worst way possible.He was sleaping at his room across Steve's when he heard someone screaming and things falling down.He got his gun out and he runs to Steve's room.When he got inside he saw no one else other than Steve.He was circling around his bed screaming ''No'' and ''I will kill you''.He obviously had a nightmare,Danny touched Steve's shoulder when Steve turned and gabbed Danny's arm and threw him on the wall.He opened his eyes and he saw Danny.He let him and went back and sat on his bed.Danny sat next to him and tried to establish eye contact,Steve was sweating and he was hot,like he had a fever.He was still trying to catch his breath,Steve started signing but he didn't talk  
Steve=I am so sorry agent Williams,I...  
Danny=It's okay,it was a nightmare,please call me Danny  
Steve=Okay,I am sorry Danny,I am so sorry  
Danny=Stop apologising,you feel better now?  
Steve=Yeah,go back to sleep,I don't wanna bother you  
Danny=You don't bother me,I'm here,talk to me,or sign,which way you feel more comfortable  
Steve looks at him for a couple of minutes,he wasn't sure he wanted to talk,he started signing without talking,he felt better expressing himself with his hands,he was more comfortable  
Steve=I had this nightmare,I was held and tortured back in Afghanistan.I have them for a year,since I came back from Afghanistan  
He stopped signing and start thinking''what have I done,I just opened up,to Danny,why did I do that?''  
Danny=It's okay,you did good telling me this  
Danny was stroking Steve's back,he was trying to calm the SEAL who now was like a little kid who just saw a stranger in the door and wanted to scream and run to his room and close/lock the door and never get out.  
Danny=Do you want me to make you a warm cup of milk?  
Steve=No I bothered you enough,you are here to protect me,not to listen to my problems and make me milk  
Danny=Hey Steve,you don't bother me and I want to help you,I'm gonna make you that milk,you feel okay staying here by yourself or you wanna come with me in the kitchen? Steve was almost red from embarassement that he let Danny listen to all of this and bothering him and he didn't said or signed anything.Danny grabbed Steve's hand and dragged him to the kitchen where he warmed him a cup of milk and gave it to him.Steve drunk it all and they returned to Steve's room.Steve layed to bed,signed thank you and fell asleep.Danny stood there watching him.He had to reassure himself that Steve was safe.He didn't knew why he did this.The last time he did anything of this,he did them for Grace.With the thought of Grace and that Steve was safe he went back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Next morning,when Steve woke up,he went to the kitchen.He saw Danny making breakfast  
Steve=I didn't knew you could cook  
Danny=I can,very well actually  
He grabs a plate of pancakes and leaves it on the table alongside the cup of coffee.Steve sits next to Danny who had already started eating  
Steve=Danny thank you for last night,I haven't slept that good in years  
Danny=I'm glad,it used to help Grace sleep after nightmares too  
Steve=Grace?  
Danny=My daughter  
Danny immediately thought ''What?Why the hell do I tell him that''Not many people knew that he had a daughter,not even in the bureau  
Steve=Oh,I didn'tknew you had a daughter,I'm sorry I keep you away from her  
Danny=You don't,she stays with her mother,my ex  
Steve=Oh,I am so sorry,anything I can do to help?  
Danny=Nothing  
Steve looks at Danny while he eats  
Danny=Spit it out  
Steve=What?  
Danny=You wanna tell me something but you don't,tell me  
Steve starts signing only  
Steve=You know,Danno,I,you are the first person I tell about the nightmares  
Danny=I'm flattered  
Danny had noticed since last night that when Steve wasn't feeling comfortable he wasn't talking,he was just signing.The days were passing,Steve and Danny were arguing every day about the fact that Steve wanted to go training at six inthe morning and about the fact that Danny didn't wanted himto leave the residence.It was a week before Christmas.They had gone to the bureau.Danny had some stuff to work and Steve wanted to speak to Danny's boss.He was at Danny's boss' office.He was only signing because he didn't wanted Danny to hear anything from what they were discussing  
Steve=Can we do this?  
Boss=It is against the rules Commander  
Steve=I don't care about the rules  
They kept discussing for the next ten minutes when Danny came in  
Boss=We'll see Commander   
Steve=Okay,(to Danny)we ready?  
Danny=Yes   
Steve=Thank you sir  
They leave the office  
Danny=What were you talking about?  
Steve=Nothing important  
It were three days before Christmas.The door knocks.Danny goes and opens.He sees an agent escorting Grace.He smiles and he takes her in his hug  
Danny-Monkey,whet are you doing here?  
Grace-Mom told me I was gonna spend the holidays with you  
He hugs her.His thought goes to Steve immediately.He turn his head and he looks at him who was looking at them and smiling  
Danny=You?  
Steve=Yes  
Danny=How?  
Steve=I talked to your boss,it was hard but...   
Danny hugs him  
Danny=Thank you  
Steve hadn't felt better than this moment right now.Danny hugged him  
Danny-(to Grace)Grace this is Steve,I am here to protect him  
Grace-(to Steve)Hi Steve,nice to meet you,I'm Grace  
Danny=(to Grace)Sign Grace,he can't hear   
Grae=(to Steve)Oh,hi Steve,nice to meet you,I'm Grace  
Steve=Hi Grace,nice to meet you,you know how to sign?  
Grace=Yes,where's the tree?  
Steve=(to Danny)Yeah Danny,where's the tree?  
Danny=I didn/t know you had organised this,why do you assume I have planned to bring a Christmas tree?  
Steve=Because your boss told me when I told him I wanted a tree too  
Danny=Oh(smiles),it will be here this afternoon  
Danny haven't done anything like this for anyone in the past,he was doing all of them for Steve tho and he had Grace for the holidays,he was so happy.He smiled when he saw Steve sitting on the sofa with Grace,Grace got her ps4 off her bag.Her step-dad bought it for her and she loved it,like any other kid her age.She setted up the console,opened the TV,handed a controller to Steve and they started playing Arma and Call of Duty.Danny couldn't believe how much his little,sweet Grace grew up and she started playing games like that,and she was good too,but so was Steve.He went utside to talk with one of the guards and check the perimeter and left Steve and Grace inside playing.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days after New Years and after Grace left,Steve and Danny went to the bureau.They needed Steve to fill in some blanks.After two long hours they finally left.They were inside Danny's Camaro,Steve was staring at Danny,he thought how beautiful Danny's blue eys were,his lovely blond hair,these broad shoulders.It was late at night when they finished and started heading back to the safe house.Steve was tired,it was a pretty long day.He was laying back at his seat  
Steve-Damn Danno,you're beautiful  
Danny turned to him and signed with his one hand  
Danny=What?  
Steve was too damn tired to sign so he just talked  
Steve-I...  
Before Steve manages to finish his sentence,something went BOOM under the car causing the car to turn upside down.After a couple of seconds Danny opened his eyes.He looked around and he saw how crashed the car was.He was hurting,he knew he broke a couple of ribs but when he looked at Steve he knew that Steve was worse.Closed eyes,blood was coming off his mouth.As much as he didn't wanted to move,he knew he had to,he had to get Steve off the car before it explodes.He brakes his window and he crawls his way out,he gets up and runs to Steve's side.He brakes the window,he cuts Steve's seatbelt with his knife and he drugs him out.He reaches the other side of the road when the Camaro explodes.Danny immediately calls for an ambulance and he checks on Steve.He finds a weak pulse and Steve was breathing,hardly but he was breathing.When the ambulance and the FBI arrived,tyhe EMTs were taking care of Steve and Danny was briefing his boss.Eventually Steve was inside the ambulance,Danny went with them because he had to get checked too but he was also Steve's protection detail and the only person that could translate what Steve was saying after he wokwn up,because he would wake up,Danny was sure of that.They arrive at the hospital,Danny gets examined and released by the doctor while Steve was still in surgery.He was anxiously waiting for two hours at the waiting room.A lot of horrible scenarios were going inside his head.He was thinking he screwed up again,that Steve died and everything was his fault whne a doctor came out  
Danny-Doctor?  
Doctor-Commander McGarrett will be fine.He had a head injury from the impact but nothing serious.He also had a deep cut in his shoulder but we expect full recovery  
Danny-In which room is he?  
Doctor-He is still in recovery but he will be out soon  
Danny-When can I see him?  
Doctor-Once we get him into a room and if you re his family...  
Danny-I didn't asked if I can see him doctor,I asked when  
Doctor-We are not allowing anyone to see him unless they are his family  
Danny-I didn't want to do this but  
He takes his badge out and shows it to the doctor  
Danny-This man is under my protection,I need to see him  
Doctor-Okay,this way  
Danny-Plus you'll be glad that I am here when he wakes up  
Doctor-Yeah?and why's that?  
Danny-Steve's deaf,he can talk but he needs someone who can sign to know what he says  
The others had gotten Steve to a room while the doctor was talking to Danny.Danny enters the room and he sits next to Steve on a very uncomfortable chair but as long as he could see Steve breathing,he was fine.He couldn't stop thinking what Steve tried to tell him before the car gets blown up.After a couple hours he started getting a bit dizzy and he just wanted to sleep,he knew that there were agents outside the door for protection but he knew whoever did this,was in high position since his Camaro hadn't left FBI's garage all afternoon.He wouldn't trust anyone else with Steve's life.He knew that if someone got to his car,he could easily get to the safehouse.He had to get Steve somewhere else,where he knew he would be safe and no one would knew where the were except his boss,he trusted his boss like no one else,he was sure he was clean.Even tho he fought hard with his self,he eventually fell asleep on Steve's chest and calming sound of Steve breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Next morning he woke up when he heard someone calling his name.He looked at Steve who was still sleeping,he looked at the other side and he saw his boss.  
Boss-Danny,Danny,wake up  
Danny-Goodmorning boss  
Boss-Goodmorning Danny  
He hands him a bag with his and Steve's clothes,a bag with donuts and a cup of coffee  
Danny-Thank you boss  
Danny had his boss like a second father,this was probably the reason he trusted him so much  
Boss-You are welcome Danny,CSU has processed everything  
Danny-And?  
Boss-It was a bomb,its was made specifically to make the car turn upside down and to injure you two rather than kill you,it was rigged to explode after a specific amount of smiles  
Danny-I knew it,boss read this  
He writes something on a paper and gives it to his boss to read it  
Boss-Are you sure?  
Danny-100%,no one else other than the people in this room will know,it is too risky  
Boss-Okay,sure,go get ready,I will watch over the Commander  
Danny nodded in agreement but he was worried.He trusted his boss but this was Steve's life they were talking about.Why were he so anxious?he thought.He gets dressed up as fast as he can and he gets out.He sat next to Steve,he ate a donut and drunk some of his coffee  
Danny-I'll call you when I move him  
Boss-Okay,you need anything else Danny?  
Danny-I'm fine,thanks  
Boss-You're welcome  
He leaves and after several minutes Steve opens his eyes  
Steve-Danno...  
Danny looks at him and hugs him  
Danny=I'm right here,how are you feelin?  
Steve started signing only and Danny knew he wasn't comfortable with the situation  
Steve-My shoulder hurts and my head is about to explode but okay,what,what happened?  
Danny=I'm calling the doctor  
Danny pressed the red button next to Steve's bed and a nurse came  
Nurse-How can I help you?  
Danny-He's awake,call the doctor  
Nurse-Okay  
She leaves and Danny turns to Steve  
Danny=Doctor's on his way  
Steve=Thanks Danno,what happened?  
Danny=Bomb under my car,we're changing safehouse,I'll tell you later,my boss is going to pick up our stuff and move them there  
Steve=Okay  
The doctor comes in  
Doctor-Goodmorning Commander,Special agent  
The doctor started talking and Danny translated  
Steve-Okay,when can I get out of here?  
Doctor-It's too soon to tell  
Danny signs  
Steve-When we'll know?  
Doctor-You had a head injury and blood loss from the cut to your arm,I'd say at least two days

Danny signs and Steve sighs  
Doctor-If you have any more questions,feel free to ask  
Dann-Okay  
He signs it to Steve  
Steve-Fine  
Steve gets the sling off his arm   
Danny=What the hell are you doing?  
Steve=Taking this thing off,I don't need it  
Danny=Yeah you do,now put this back before I put it for you  
Steve looks at Danny  
Danny=NOW  
Steve=Fine  
He puts the sling back on and rests his head back,one the soft pillows of the hospital


	6. Chapter 6

After two days he gets discharged by his own and he and Danny leace the hospital.Inside the bulletproof SUV the bureau had given Danny,he was thinking that under normal sircumstances he wouldn't let anyone leave the hospital two days after a head injury but he knew that Steve was safer if no one else knew where he was except himself (and his boss).They arrive outside a two stories bulding,Victorian style with a garden and a garage.As soon as Steve saw Danny's eyes he knew where they were.At his parents' house.  
Steve was finding difficu;t to sign with his sling so he decided to just talk for now,until a bit later when he was gonna get this thing off,he thought\  
Steve-Your parents aren't here?  
Danny=What?How?No  
Steve-The light in your eyes,you clearly love this house  
Danny=Well I'm impressed,no my parents live in DC two years now  
Steve-Oh  
He was smiling thinking that Danny said that he's impressed with him.They get out of the car and inside the house.Steve wasn't too steady yet,head injury,but he could walk and do a lot of stuff on his own.They get inside and Danny's boss was there  
Boss-I putted his stuff to the guest room  
Danny-No,we're both sleeping in mine's and Matt's room,I am not leaving him out of my sight,just find the man who's resp[onsible for this since he won't be alive for much longer if you don't find him soon  
Boss-Okay,just be careful,bye  
Danny-Okay,bye  
Boss=Bye Commander  
Steve-Bye  
He left and Danny turned to Steve  
Danny=No one know about this house except mu boss,we are safe,  
Steve-Okay  
Danny=Let me show you around  
Danny started showing Steve but he wasn't paying attention,he payed attention to Danny instead.He thought that he had to focus since Danny was there to protect him and nothing more.They arrived at a room with two beds upstairs  
Danny-And we are gonna sleep here  
Steve=We?  
Danny=Yes,I'm not leaving you out of my sight  
Steve-Okay,I am not that helpless but I have no problem  
Only the thought that they were gonna be sleeping in the same room even tho on seperate beds was making him happy  
Danny=You cannot do much about it anyway,I'm bringing your stuff in here  
Steve walked inside the room while Danny went to bring Steve's duffel bag.He saw the posters with cars and the signed Jets shirt hanging on the wall.There were two beds,one on each side of the room and a window in the middle.Danny came and tossed Steve's bag next to the bed which were on the left side of the window  
Danny=Get dressed before you freeze to death,I am going to light up the fireplace  
Steve-Uhm,okay  
Danny leaves,Steve gets his sling off,he wears his hoodie,a pair of sweatpants,a pair of thick socks and his slippers.It takes him more time than normal since the wound on his right side is still fresh and the stitches at the back of his head too.He leaves the sling on the bed and he leaves the room.When he gets down,he sees Danny checking the windows,two boxes of pizza on the table and the TV on playing a Jets game.He goes and sits on the couch  
Steve=Are you a Jets fan?  
Danny=Yeah,you?  
Steve=Washington football team  
Danny=Okay,I'm passing on that since you are coming from a place full of pineapples  
Steve=By the way,does the pizza have pineapple?  
Danny=(furiously)NO,PINEAPPLE DOES NOT BELONG ON PIZZA,PIZZA IS MUTZ,SOS AND DOUGH,GET IT?  
Steve=Okay,okay,why don't you sit,relax,you already checked the windows four times  
Danny=You can never be too careful and where the hell is your sling,your shoulder is supposed to resting  
Steve=My shoulder will be fine,it;s not the first time,just relax,I am a Navy SEAL and you are a special agent,we can handle this  
Danny=I won't complain to you about this again,I'm going to chck upstairs  
Steve=Okay  
Danny goes and comes back after a minue  
Danny=All secure  
Steve=Okay,will you relax now?  
Danny=Yeah,I have a security camera system installed so I can check  
He opens his laptop and they start watching the game and eat pizza.After the game they decide to go to bed since Steve has a headache.They lay in their beds and sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny was getting up every 30 minutes to check.At 3 at night he wakes up,looks at Steve's bed but he doesn't see himthere.He immediately starts thinking that someone abducted him when he went to the bathroom or something bad happened.He grabbed his gun and headed out of the room to check the rest of the house.When he arrived at the kitchen,he sees Steve hidding behind the counter.He approaches him,he knows it's dangerous but he can't talk to Steve since he can't hear him.He hides his gun behind his back,he puts his hands up and tries to look as less threatening as possible.He goes and stands in front of Steve,Steve looks at him,gets his hands in front of his head and tries to protect himself  
Steve-Don't hurt me  
Danny's heart breaks hearing Steve saying this words,watching him being so confused and feeling helpless,he grabs Steve's hands and lowers them so Steve could se what he was signing to him  
Danny=I'm not here to hurt you,I'm here to help you,I'm Danny,remember?  
Steve keeps looking at Danny,he couldn't understand if this man was a terrorist or a soldier  
Danny=Danno?I'm your friend,we are in New Jersey,remember?  
Steve keeps looking at him,just understanded that Danny was not a threat,he started signing back,so no one could here them  
Steve=Come here,we need to hide before they find us,regroup and kill the target  
Danny's heart breaks even more (even if that's not possible),he feels like someone putted the pieces together and then punched it with a hammer,he couldn't stand seeing Steve signing these things,feeling so vulnerable because he knows how tough he can be,He does what he's told.He sits next to Steve and then he touches Steve's shoulder to try and calm him.This worked,the touch calmed Steve,he's not as tense as he was before,he feels the muscles of the tall men next to him relax a bit,like he was calming down and started knowing again where he was,where they both were and who Danny was  
Danny=Steve we are in Jersey,remember?  
Steve shakes his head and signs back  
Steve=Yeah,yeah,I thought I was in Afghanistan  
Danny=I know buddy,I do  
He wraps his arms around Steve's head and pulls him to his hug,he rubs his hand in Steve's back which seems to relax him even more.After a couple of minutes,he taps his shoulder,Steve sits back and looks at him  
Danny=You want some warm milk?  
Danny remembers from whne Steve had nightmares that the warm milk calmed him down.Steve noded in agreement and Danny stood up to make one.Steve stayed where he was,he didn't move an inch.Danny was feeling awful seeing Steve in that position,so helpless,he knew that this was not the man he knew the past few months.He gave him the milk and sat next to him again while he was drinking it  
Danny=You okay?  
Steve nods in agreement  
Danny=Okay,shall we go back to bed again?  
Steve nods in agreement again  
Danny=Okay  
He takes the cup from Steve's hands,he leaves it on the counter.He helps Steve get up and they go back to the room.Steve sits at his bed and looks at Danny who was lying at his bed.  
Steve-Danno  
Danny turns and looks at him  
Danny=Yes Steve?  
Steve was only signing  
Steve=Thank you,sorry  
Danny=Always Steve and for what?  
Steve=Waking you up,for having to put up with me  
Danny=It's my job,I have no problem protecting you buddy,other than my job,I have no problem helping you,stop apologizing,it's not your fault  
Steve=It is  
Danny=No it's not  
He gets up,goes and sits next to Steve and hugs him,Steve leaves a tear slide down his face,he was embarassed for letting himself being seen so vulnerable  
Steve=I let you down Danno  
Danny=You didn't,why would you say that?  
Steve=I am a weak SEAL,I am not good for anything,you have to protect someone weak  
Danny=You are the most harcore,badass SEAL I know,you couldn't control that,remember that   
Steve just stays silent,after a couple of minutes Danny lets him lay in bed since Steve had fell asleep in Danny's hug.He gets up slowly and he lays in his bed.He stares at the wall and he thinks how bad protection detail he is.He let his guard down too many times which could get Steve killed.He just wished he could've been as proffesional as he was at his other assignements.Damn he loved the guy,he had feelings for the man which could get the same man killed.He tried to dismiss those feelings and thoughts so he could get some sleep but it wasn't easy.Thoughts and memories from the night of the crush came to his mind.Steve tried to trll him something but he didn't,what was he trying to tell him?He wanted to ask him since that night in the hospital but he just couldn't,he thought that this was probably for the best.After a while he fell asleep before he wakes up for his next round.


	8. Chapter 8

This morning Danny wakes up at seven only to see Steve wearing a hoodie and sweatpants to go for a run like every other day.He gets up,touches Steve's shoulder and Steve turns around and looks at him.  
Danny=NO  
Steve=What?  
Danny=You are not going for a run  
Steve=Why?  
Danny=It's not safe,you are injured,someone wants to kill you,want me to continue?  
Steve=Come on Danno,I'm bored,it's been months since I've done something that I like  
Danny=I won't risk your life because of your stupidness  
Steve=My what?  
Danny=Stupidity,your thick head  
Steve=I am not stupid  
Danny=You are and now sit down because I can't do my job any other way,I am going to make coffee,don't escape from the window  
Steve saluted with his right hand  
Steve-Yes sir  
Danny leaves amd Steve follows him to the kitchen.He goes behind Danny and hugs him  
Danny-What the?  
He turns and looks at Steve  
Danny=What are you doing?  
Steve was too stressed to talk,he could barely sign,his hand were shaky but he managed to sign something anyway  
Steve=I am so sorry I hugged you  
Danny=I have no problem but I could have hit you and you are injured bad enough  
Steve was looking at im,he desperately wanted to tell Danny that he loved him but he couldn't do it,Danny could understand when Steve was holding something back  
Steve=I am sorry Danno  
This was the only thing Steve managed to sign  
Danny=Spit it out Steve  
Steve=What?  
Danny=I see you wanna say something to me but you hold back,spit it out  
Steve=Uhm,I don't want to  
Danny=Steve  
Steve had a thought he might would sign it so he tried  
Steve=I...I...I uhm...I...I can't  
But he couldn't.He turned around and exits the kitchen,red in embarassement for behaving like this,for not be able to hold back his feelings.He goes to their room and he locks the door and stays there while Danny runs behind him.Danny knew exactly what Steve wanted to tell him,he could see it in his eyes.Danny gets his phone out and starts texting Steve  
Danny-Open the door because I'll break it  
Steve-Go away Danno  
Danny-Steven for more than one reasons you cannot close,even more lock it.Open the damn door now because I am not kidding when I say I will break it  
Steve sits up and opens the door.Danny furiously enters the room and starts signing too fast but Steve can understand  
Danny=You are never doing this again,got it?  
Steve=Yeah,I just can't tell you Danno,I can't  
Danny=You can tell me anything Steve  
Steve=No,not this one,I can't  
Danny=I know exactly what you want to tell me and just for your knowledge,I love you too you smhuck  
Steve=What?You do?How did you knew?  
Dnny=Your eyes won'tshut up and I remember when you tried to tell me before the car crush  
Steve=I did what?  
Danny=You don't remember?  
Steve=No,the whole ride is blank,I am sorry Danno,I...  
Danny grabs Steve's hands to make him stop signing nd Steve looks at him.He releases Steve's hand and he starts signing  
Danny=Steven  
Steve=Yes Danno?  
Danny=Shut up  
He pulls Steve into a kiss and Steve doesn't hold back,on the contrary,he he becomes active participant on it.They both wanted this for so long.Suddenly Danny's phone rings and he picks up  
Danny-Yeah?  
Boss-Danny?  
Danny-Yeah boss?  
Boss-I have bad news and good news.The good news are that NCIS managed to find who was behind this.The bad news is that he's in a very high position and he's on his way to you,he found out where you are hiding.I'm on my way,SWAT too but they won't be there soon enough,get prepared  
Danny-Okay  
He closes and turns to Steve  
Steve=What happened?  
Danny=Follow me,only sign language,I'll explain on the way to the basement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this story but life happens and school is an active participant.I have a lot of studies because I want to do good at the finals and join the army,thanks to everyone who keeps following this story,I hope the next part will come soon


	9. Chapter 9

They leave and they head downstairs,to the basement.Danny explained to Steve everything and when they arrived,Danny went to a box and got two rifles out.He gives one to Steve  
Danny=Those are my dad's old hunting rifles,they are perfectly clean and working  
Steve=Okay,grenades?  
Danny=What?No!Which sane person...  
Steve gets two grenades out of his pocket and hands them to Danny  
Steve=I have four,get these two  
Danny=Oh God,I am in love with a hot-headed who loves blowing stuff up maniac  
Steve=Yeah but I am your maniac  
Danny=Yeah  
A smile spreads across their faces while they prepare the rifles  
Steve=Go close the door,I am gonna make some explosives,I need some bottles and gasoline  
He gets his shirt off and tries to rip it off,Danny stops him  
Danny=What are you doing?Put thet back,use those old rugs  
Steve=Okay  
Danny heads upstairs,the rifle on his back and closes everything,Steve comes upstairs with three bottles full of gasoline and on top of them rugs.They see Danny's boss' car arrive.He gets out,he gets a rifle from his trunk,three tac vests and heads to the house.He gets inside and Danny locks the door.Everyone wears a tac vest.  
Boss=SWAT is five minutes out  
Steve looks out the window for when they arrive and they arrive after a couple of seconds.Steve looks shocked,Danny sees how his face turned pale and the sadness and anger take over,he ays a hand to Steve's shoulder and he turns and looks at him.  
Danny=Hey,are you okay buddy?You look pale,do you wanna sit down?  
Steve=No,they arrived,it's...my Commander  
He looks at Danny,sad and angry  
Steve=I cannot believe it,he was like a father to me  
Danny=I guess not everyone is lucky enough to have a good boss  
He looks at his boss who smiles  
Boss=Eonough with the compliments Danny,let's take down these bastards  
Steve gets a lighter out and lights up the rugs.As soon as the fire catches up,he throws them at the cars and he kills two.  
Steve=Two down,eight to go,let's go upstairs  
The other two men agree,they head upstairs and as soon as they leave,Steve's Commander and the other guys come inside,knocking the door down.A shootout follows,they manage to kill some of the guys when the Commander tosses a granade inside the room the three of them were.As soon as Steve saw it,he jumped on Danny and his boss and threw them to the corner,his body on them to protect them and when the granade goes off,Steve falls unconcsious.Steve's Commander approaches them,his gun pointed at Steve.He's ready to pull the trigger and shoot Steve on the back of his head when Danny gets up and shoots him in the face.He killed him.He protected Steve,he immediately turned at Steve.He was lying there,next to him and his boss.His boss was kneeling next to him,checking for pulse,he turns to Danny.Danny had a terrified face,thinking the worst,Steve was dead,he did a horrible job and he lost the most important person in his life next to Grace.  
Boss-He's alive  
Danny let out a sigh of relief,a breath he didn't knew he was holding.They hear the SWAT and the ambulance arriving.Next day Steve opens his eyes,he sees Danny sitting next to him in a hospital room.  
Steve=What happened?  
Danny=You protected me and my boss from the blast of the grenade,it knocked you unconcsious  
Steve=What about my Commander?  
Danny=Dead,I'm so sorry Steve  
Steve lifted his hand,touched Danny's cheek,his eyes were sparkling seeing Danny  
Steve=Don't be,he was a traitor to his country  
Danny smiled,he grabbed Steve's hand and looked at him  
Danny=How do you feel?  
Steve=I'm good  
Danny=I know you are not  
Steve=I've been worse  
Danny=I'm sure,if you feel you wanna talk,I'm here  
Steve=You have a job Danno  
Danny=No,I am not  
Steve=You can go Danno,they probably need you at the bureau  
Danny=That's what I'm trying to tell you,you idiot,I resigned  
Steve=What?Why?  
Danny=I couldn't do it anymore,last year I lost a man I was protecting and then I fell in love with you,almost got you killed twice,I am not good for this job  
Steve=Danno,you are the best for this job,you protected me and you took critical decisions no one else would  
Danny=Thank you but no,I think it's better for me that way.Either way my boss decided to resign and gave me the position but I decided not to take it and resign  
Steve=But why?  
Danny=After we brought you at the hospital,we found that there were three moles inside our department  
Steve=Yeah,but you could make a difference  
Danny=Desk work and bureaucracy are not for me,a very capable man took the position,I trust him,he can and will clean the department  
Steve=And what will you do?  
Danny=I don't know,I was thinking after we get you outta here,we could start repairing my parents' house or go on a vacation  
Steve looks at Danny shocked and happy  
Steve=We?You still want me?  
Danny=Yes,why would I not?  
Steve=I thought you'd left after I almost got you killed with everything that happened and I destroyed your house and...  
Danny grabs Steve's hands and Steve looks at him.After a few seconds he leaves them  
Danny=Steve?  
Steve=Danno?  
Danny=Shut up  
Danny leans and kisses him softly  
Steve=I love you Danno  
Danny=I love you too Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it,hope you liked it,I tried my best and had real fun writing it


End file.
